poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of the Travels of the Young Marco Polo - Into the Jungle/Transcript
episode starts with the intro and ends with the title "The Irelanders' Adventures of the Travels of the Young Marco Polo - Into the Jungle. The map appears as a red symbol appears on the Indian jungle before it transfers into the real thing Niccolo Polo: The Indian jungle is a thriving mass of life. It's plants are so dense they're like a vanse green fog in some areas that are so thick they even block out the sun. Luigi, Shi La, Fu Fu, Connor Lacey and the Irelanders appears, riding an elephant Marco Polo: Animals and insects are everywhere. Travelers are very alone with their thoughts as the noises are loud and contagious. Elephant: (trumpets) Marco Polo: Hey, I bet if we listen really hard, we can pick out all the different animal and insect sounds. Connor Lacey: Good idea, Marco. Chris Kratt: That way, you three can learn your creature facts. Martin Kratt: Then they can become Wild Kratt Kids. Let's listen. listens but Luigi's stomach grumbles Luigi Bellini: (sighs) Sorry. All this riding has been upsetting my stomach. And I'm really not comfortable at all. elephant rears up a bit and trumpets, startling the heroes Luigi Bellini: And the stumble on Geness' back.... (Geness trumpets again) is like sitting on a cactus. Raven Queen: Well, I have to agree with you on one thing, Luigi. I'm getting hungry. Shi La Won: Break time. heroes stop to rest and get some big fruit from the trees. Marco stood on the ledge, looking all around the jungle Marco Polo: Wow! This is amazing, isn't it? Fireman Sam: Yes, Marco, it is. Misty: (seeing the bugs much to her fear) Get away! Jimmy Z: What's wrong, Misty? Misty: It's these bugs! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Misty has a fear of bugs, including bug-type Pokémon. Jimmy Z: Oh. I see. Brock: So you have to excuse her for that. Spud the Scarecrow: Misty's scared of bugs! Scaredy-cat, scaredy-cat. Jiminy Cricket: Spud, that's not very nice! Ash Ketchum: Misty can't help it. We understand that she has that fear and everyone's afraid of something so there's no need to tease her about it. Pikachu: Pika. Spud The Scarecrow: Alright. Sorry, Misty. Misty: It's okay, Spud. Norman Price: Let's get those fruit down from those trees so that we'II have something to eat. Violet Parr: Okay, Norman. Let's get picking. pick a fruit from a tree. Fu Fu flew up to get some berries high above Fu Fu: (chitters) Luigi Bellini: (grunts) uses his knee to open the fruit which let out a yellow smell Shi La Won: I think this is a jack fruit. (smells the smell and covers her nose) Ooh. I mean a stink fruit. Aviva Corcovado: Phew! You could say that again. Luigi Bellini: Yeah. It smells a little bit when it's riping.(chomps a piece) But I've heard it taste really good. Want some? Shi La Won: Um, yeah, no. Luigi Bellini: Anyone else? Irelanders: (holding their noses and gags) No thanks! Fu is eating a mango above them Shi La Won: Fu Fu, snack time. Fu Fu is in more of a mango mood. I think we're more in a mango mood too. Twilight Sparkle: True. I'd prefer mango over stink fruit any day. Fu strains to free the mango til it pops free and fell on the ground. A monkey grabs it and ran off with Fu Fu chasing him Shi La Won: That's right, Fu Fu. Show him who's boss. Mater: Dadgum. He sure is a feisty bat, isn't he? Dusty Crophopper: Yep. He sure is. Chris Kratt: Hopefully we get to observe Fu Fu sometime so that Aviva can make us Greater Asiatic yellow bat power discs. Martin Kratt: Yeah. That would be great for new creature powers. Aviva Corcovado: I'll see what I can do but for now, we need to help Marco find his father first and we're nearly to China now. Mewtwo: We'II be able to get Shi La home in no time. Maisie Lockwood: Yeah. Luigi Bellini: Nothing gets between Fu Fu and his appetite. (he eat some jack fruit) Shi La Won: Well, you would know. Lightning McQueen: She's right. Nothing gets between you or your appetite, either. Koki: Or Jimmy's. Jimmy Z: That's true. Fu is chasing the monkey through the jungle. He chitters and makes faces at the monkey, scaring it off. Fu Fu flew down and start eating the mango, unaware that something is coming closer towards him. Fu Fu look around then up as an Indian boy drop a basket on him, trapping him. Marco is looking at a tree and draws a picture of it in his diary Shi La Won: Fu Fu! Fu Fu? Fu Fu! This is bad, Marco. Really bad. Marco Polo: I think it looks pretty good. Shi La Won: No, not that. I mean something's happened to Fu Fu. James Jones: What do you mean by that, Shi La? Shi La Won: He's never gone this long. Marco Polo: Just lay some food around for him. They will bring him back for sure. they heard rustling in the jungle Fluttershy: What was that? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Well, whatever it is, we're ready for 'em. there's some slurping and singing as Baloo came out of the jungle with Mowgli, Shanti, Bagheera and King Louie, much to their surprise but delight Baloo (singing): Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bee dee-doo Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-do Yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-do I mean a doo-be doo-bee doo-be Doo-be doo-bee doo And with-- Connor Lacey: Baloo, Mowgli, Shanti, Bagheera, King Louie! Baloo: Well, now. Ha-ha. Good to see you again, Connor. Mowgli: It's been a long time since you help me defeat Shere Khan. Connor Lacey: It sure has, Mowgli. Twilight Sparkle: Are those Mowgli and his animal friends that you told me about, Connor? Connor Lacey: Yes, Twilight. They are. Twilight Sparkle: We're just so glad to meet you. Connor has told us all about you. I'm Twilight, and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Spike: I'm Spike. Martin Kratt: We're the Wild Kratts. I'm Martin Kratt. Chris Kratt: I'm his brother, Chris Kratt. Aviva Corcovado: I'm Aviva Corcovado. Koki: I'm Koki. Jimmy Z: I'm Jimmy Z. But you can call me Jimmy. Shanti: Nice to meet you. Bagheera: So, what brings back here to the jungle? Mewtwo: Well, we're passing through here on our way to China to find Marco's father, Niccolo Polo and get Shi La back home but her pet bat, Fu Fu is missing and didn't come back. King Louie: Oh, that's not crazy, cousin. Marco Polo: Why did you call us cousins? Chris Kratt: I think the reason why is because humans and orangutans share the same DNA and belong to the primate group. Luigi Bellini: We do? Chris Kratt: Yes. Look. (He uses his creature pod to show pictures of primates) As you can see, primates has the same features as humans like hands with five fingers on them. Lemurs, monkeys and apes belong in that family. Humans first appear on Earth when apes evolved into humans over time. Shi La Won: Wow. I never knew that. Martin Kratt: Well, now you do. But why does Louie live here? Orangutans don't live in India. King Louie: I only live here because well, I like it here. Martin Kratt: Hmm. Fair enough. Connor Lacey: Now, we better search for Fu Fu. Twilight Sparkle: He's right. Let's go. set off to find Fu Fu until nighttime falls Shi La Won: Fu Fu! Fu Fu! Luigi Bellini: Fu Fu! Fu Fu! Shi La Won: Fu Fu! Irelanders: Fu Fu! Shi La Won: Fu Fu! Luigi Bellini: Fu Fu! Fu Fu! Shi La Won: Fu Fu! Where could he be? Marco Polo: Relax, Shi La. We'II find him. Aviva Corcovado: I'm sure he can't have gone far. Dusty Crophopper: He's got to be around here somewhere. Marco Polo: The jungle sure is quiet all of a sudden. Luigi Bellini: You say that like it's a bad thing. All the buzzing, chirping and hooting is making me cuckoo. Bagheera: Hmm. I think it's because there's a predator stalking around here. Koki: Like dholes, tigers and panthers like you. How did you guess? Bagheera: Because I live in the jungle for years and learn about these things, even about the jungle grew quiet when a predator stalks around, waiting to pounce on anyone. Sarah Jones: So if the predator's not you since you're good then who is it? Bagheera: I don't know but hopefully not Shere Khan. Shi La Won: Shh. If we're quiet, maybe we'II hear Fu Fu. Brock: You heard her, guys. Stay quiet. all listen really hard for Fu Fu but then a loud roar echoed through the jungle, making them gasp and look back Everyone: (gasps) Luigi Bellini: That is not Fu Fu. Marco Polo: Maybe we should go back. Shi La Won: We are not stopping our search because of some faraway animal. roar echos, making the heroes gasp again as the bushes rustles. Two white legs with stripes run along the ground. Geness saw them and frightfully run off with the group on his back Everyone: Whoa! (yells) nearly fell off but Marco and Shi La caught him by his hands in the nick of time. They look at the bushes rustling as the roar gets closer. They managed to lift Luigi back up Baloo: Guys, look out! look and saw a low tree branch in front of them. They bump into it and Geness carry on running into the jungle Geness: (trumpets) Marco Polo: Geness, come back! Applejack: Darn branch! Everybody okay? Twilight Sparkle: We're fine, Applejack. Mandy Flood: Poor Geness. Something must have spooked her. Bagheera: Like whoever roared around here. The Mask: Well, it can't have been Shere Khan. a white shape zips past down below, startling Marco, Shi La, Luigi and the Irelanders Luigi Bellini: What was that? they heard a voice which startles them Jayanti: That was really close. Shi La Won: Who's there? look up to see an Indian girl with purple hair and golden accessories on her on a branch above them Jayanti: I am. My name is Jayanti. You guys were really lucky to escape. Marco Polo: Yeah, but escape from what? Jayanti: Well, the tiger of course. Luigi Bellini: Tiger?! Shi La Won: (gasps) Irelanders: (gasp) Jayanti: Yes. We'II have to stay up here tonight because night time is dinner time for the tiger. Tomorrow morning, I will bring you to the safety of my village. Marco Polo: Thank you for helping us, Jayanti. My name is Marco and these are my friends, Shi La and Luigi. Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Kim Possible: I'm Kim Possible. The Mask: I'm best known as the Mask. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: I'm Bob Parr. Otherwise known as Mr. Incredible. Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. Ka-chow! Dusty Crophopper: Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo. Jiminy Cricket: Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. Martin Kratt: We're the Wild Kratts. I'm Martin Kratt. Chris Kratt: I'm his brother, Chris Kratt. Aviva Corcovado: I'm Aviva Corcovado. Koki: I'm Koki. Jimmy Z: I'm Jimmy Z. But you can call me Jimmy. Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Maisie Lockwood: I'm Maisie Lockwood. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. Spud the Scarecrow: I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow. Raven Queen: I'm Raven Queen. Mowgli: I'm Mowgli. Baloo: Name's Baloo. Bagheera: I'm Bagheera. King Louie: And Ol' King Louie (scats) that's me. smiles at them and soon, they settled down on the branches of the tree. Shi La stays awake, hoping that Fu Fu is alright Shi La Won: Fu Fu, I really hope you'd find shelter. I miss you so, my brave little bat. Aviva Corcovado: Shi La, I'm sure wherever Fu Fu is, he'll be fine. Bagheera: Yeah. Now, go to sleep. watches this and look out to the jungle for the tiger Baloo: Thanks for using your magic to lift me here, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Anytime, Baloo. Chris Kratt: It's really too bad that sloth bears can't climb trees despite that they're great climbers. Martin Kratt: Yeah. Guess there are some things even great climbers can't climb. Chris Kratt: Looks like it, bro. still awake and anxious about the tiger, taps Marco on the shoulder Luigi Bellini: Marco, I can't get comfortable. I can't sleep. What if I fall out off the tree? What if the tiger comes back?! What if I fall into the tiger's mouth?! Jayanti: (with a finger to her lips) He will come back if you keep talking so loud. Rarity: Yes, and besides, darling, some of us are trying to sleep. Spud the Scarecrow: You just worry too much, Luigi. Like Henry. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, so could you do less worrying and more sleeping, please? Pikachu: Pika. Marco Polo: Try and get some sleep, Luigi. Luigi Bellini: (sighs) OK. I'm sure I won't dream about tigers. Bagheera: Man cub. Man cub. (yawns and went to sleep) is about to get some sleep when he saw a black spider on him, making him yell in fright Luigi Bellini: Aaaaah! Everyone: Luigi! Luigi Bellini: But it is a spider. Marco Polo: Try to sleep, Luigi. Besides, there is a lot of other dangerous animals around here. Luigi Bellini: What?! thunder rumbles as the rain pours down over the jungle. The next morning, the heroes follow Jayanti through the jungle to her village when Shi La heard something behind her Shi La Won: Fu Fu? yellow shape appears but as it got closer, it's only a yellow bird, much to her dismay Marco Polo: Don't worry, Shi La. I'm sure Fu Fu will turn up any time now. Martin Kratt: I'm not positive about that, Marco. He's all alone in the jungle with a tiger lurking around. Plus, who knows what else? (he uses his creature pod to show videos of other predators) Spotted hyenas who hunt in packs. Leopards, the stealth hunters. At night, bats are easy prey for owls but in the daytime, Fu Fu will be much more vulnerable to falcons, cats, crows, foxes! Fu Fu will get devoured unless we find him soon and he finds a place to hide. Shi La Won: Oh my goodness! Aviva Corcovado: (putting both hands on Shi La's shoulders to calm her down) There, there, sweetheart. Marco Polo: Maybe you're right about the dangers, Martin. Ranjan: Yeah but I'm sure we'II find him ,like we find Mowgli, remember, Shanti? Shanti: Yes, Ranjan, I do. Bagheera: Baloo, Louie, the vultures and I will wait outside the village for you. Mowgli: Okay, Bagheera. Connor Lacey: Let's get going. carry on through the jungle until they reached Jayanti's village. Her mother, an slightly old woman with a gold chain on her nose is very happy to see them Padma: Jayanti! (she hugs her) Where have you been all night? Jayanti: I'm sorry, Mother. I stayed out too late and took shelter in a tree. But look, I brought guests. La waves to say hello then she saw something that makes her eyes widen in surprise Shi La Won: Fu Fu! on top of small steps in front of a tree was Fu Fu sleeping with fruit all around him. He wakes up and smiles when he saw Shi La and the Irelanders Shi La Won: They got Fu Fu! race forward but a boy put a hand up to stop her Adi: Stop. Who are you? walks up to him Jayanti: They're my new friend, Adi. Don't be rude. Irelanders, Marco, Shi La and Luigi walk over to Fu Fu Adi: Jayanti! Mother! La stop and watch as Fu Fu eat the fruit, even though his belly seems to be much full Kratt Bros: Huh? Martin Kratt: Am I losing my mind or is Fu Fu keep eating fruit, even though his belly is full? Chris Kratt: He must have a big appetite. Shi La Won: What are you doing with him? Padma: Giving him a hero's welcome, of course. I am Padma, the village elder. You are friends with the Great Bat Defender? Everyone: Great Bat Defender? Adi: I found him in the jungle today. Incredible, isn't it? Shi La Won: That bat is my pet. His name is Fu Fu. Padma: Well, any friends of the Great Bat Defender are friends of ours. Violet Parr: Yes, we know. But he belongs to Shi La. Jimmy Z: In a weird way. Padma: Why don't you join us to celebrate this momentous occasion? villagers bring more food to Fu Fu Marco Polo: Thanks, but we're on a very long journey and we're really have to be going. nudges Marco on the elbow Luigi Bellini: But Marco, we'd be rude if we say no to all this food. starts to walk over but Adi stop him Adi: We do not eat until the Great Bat Defender is done eating. Fu eat a piece of a mango by one of the villagers Fu Fu: (burps) Luigi Bellini: That could take a very long time. Jimmy Z: Yeah. We'II starve if we don't eat something soon. Mowgli: Guess you can't argue with village's traditions, I suppose. I should know, I learned all about that after Shanti "lured" me into the village as Baloo put it. Shanti: (amused) Well, at least you know how a village works compared to the wild life in the jungle. Mowgli: Yeah. La walk up to Jayanti Shi La Won: Thank you for offering to give us shelter from the tiger.... [Fu Fu eats another mango Shi La Won: ....and for treating Fu Fu so well, Padma, but we're really can't stay. walk closer to Fu Fu but Adi stood in front of her Adi: Step away from him! Shi La Won: He's my bat and he's coming with me! tried moving from left to right to get past but Adi keeps blocking her way Padma: You don't know who the Great Bat Defender is, do you, young one? Shi La Won: Why do you keep calling him that? Adi: Because he's the legendary hero who has come to save our village. Shi La Won: Hero? Luigi Bellini: Hero? Irelanders: Hero? Marco Polo: Hero? (laughs) Fu Fu? La gives Marco an it's not funny look while Adi looks at him in surprise Marco Polo: (clears his throat) Chris Kratt: (to Marco laughing at the thought of Fu Fu as a hero and Shi La's offended look) That was a bit rude, Marco. Mowgli: Yeah, but looks like we need to know who is the Great Bat Defender so that we can understand why they call Fu Fu that. Raven Queen: Who is the Great Bat Defender who you're referring to Fu Fu as exactly? Padma: Come. See for yourself. lead them to an old temple near the village Padma: This is our village sanctuary. Marco Polo: Amazing! All of this has been craved out of stone. Applejack: Just like the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. Padma: Very observant. India is home to many rack carved caves. The earliest ones were made to provide shelter. And to most were build in very remote locations. They were secrete spots that gives visitors a quiet place for meditation. Over time, the builders made the caves more artistic. They decorated the cave walls with detail rock cravings that told stories from history or legend. And the story on this wall tells the legend of the Great Bat Defender, a heroic bat will arrived to drive away a fearsome white tiger that threatens our village. Luigi Bellini: Oh, no. Not the tiger again. Misty: shudders A white tiger? Apple White: Wait a sec. Are you talking about the same tiger that we escaped from last night? Padma: Yes. Ranjan: Oh, so it's a white tiger that we heard roaring last night and not Shere Khan. Chris Kratt: Well, that is a relief. Aviva Corcovado: I thought tigers have orange fur with black stripes. Martin Kratt: That's true but some Bengal tigers have white fur. That coat is so unique that people hunt the tigers for their coats, making them rare and endangered. Connor Lacey: Wow, Martin. That is very interesting. Chris Kratt: Yeah. Although it can the next creature adventure to make a White Tiger power suit, we have to find other white tigers since this one is too dangerous for Aviva to make them and that we need to get Fu Fu free from all of this. Twilight Sparkle: He's right. (to Padma) How's the white tiger threatening your village, Padma? Padma: It came to this area not long ago. That tiger threaten our food supply and our very safety. We had to fence off our village for protection. Fireman Sam: Well, it's a good thing you did. The village would have been destroyed by that tiger. Maisie Lockwood: At least it won't be able to get into the village. Jiminy Cricket: And at least it's not Shere Khan. Jayanti: Who's this Shere Khan? Mowgli: He's an evil tiger who hates man due to his fear of fire and gun. He tried to kill me two times since I used to live in the jungle with my animal friends and I tied a burning branch to his tail. But we manages to defeat him twice. Connor Lacey: Then my evil stepmother, Linda Ryan/The Shredderette recruit him to her side when he work with Pristine Figg, Robyn's evil guardian, along with Mowgli's other enemy, Kaa the snake, Diesel 10 and Robbie Rotten. Also, they can talk like Baloo, Bagheera and King Louie. The Mask: He also hunts for pleasure and killing for power. Shanti: So, if you went into the jungle, you'd better be careful of them. They'II try to hunt you down. Padma: Oh, dear. Thanks for the warning. Adi: I went out searching for the tiger's tracks yesterday and I was amazed to see a bat chasing away a sloth bear for some fruit. I know that only a very special bat would act so bravely. Shi La Won: He was just protecting his food, that's all. Luigi Bellini: He's really good at that. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Tell me about it. Adi: (pointing his staff to Bob and Luigi) No. He is the Great Bat Defender. He's come to rid us of the menace. He is the one. Marco Polo: The one? Whoa! Ranjan: And no other bat else? Shi La Won: How is one tiny bat's suppose to defeat a tiger? Jayanti: That's what I always wanted to know. Padma: The legend does not say it defeats the tiger. Only that it defends our village. Lightning McQueen: (scoffs) You've got to be kidding me. Shi La Won: You've got the wrong bat! ran out of the sanctuary with Adi chasing after her. She manages to reach Fu Fu Adi: Back away from the Great Bat Defender. Shi La Won: Stop calling him that! reach out but Adi uses his staff to pull her hand away Adi: Leave our village. steps between them Jayanti: She hasn't done anything wrong. You have, by taking her bat. Adi: It's for the good of our village! Padma: Adi, until you become leader of this village, you will listen to me. These children and their friends are friends of the Great Bat Defender. They must be treated with respect. Spud the Scarecrow: You must have let leadership went into your head. (laughs) Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you! It's called stealing! Padma: I apologize for Adi. He does let leadership go into his head at times. Shanti: It's okay. Padma: Please, be our guests and stay the night. Connor Lacey: (looking at the sun) OK. It'II be getting dark soon. Luigi Bellini: Is that include dinner? And maybe breakfast? Fu Fu has finish eating all the food and farts a little Adi: The Great Bat Defender has finished eating so now we may now eat. Jimmy Z: Finally. picks up a plate and pick some food Luigi Bellini: (mouth full) It's about time. I thought he never stop stuffing his face. Dusty Crophopper: Sounds a little like someone else we know. Elvis Cridlington: Yeah. Jayanti: I'm sorry about this, Shi La. Shi La Won: This isn't right. He's only a little bat. Fluttershy: Yeah. He won't stand a chance against a big ferocious tiger. Ooh. (shudders) Sarah Jones: I agree. He'II get himself killed. Jayanti: My village believes in the legend, but I don't. Norman Price: If you ask me, your village is just so delusional. Kim Possible: Norman! Norman Price: What? They are. Kim Possible: Yes but it's very offensive since Jayanti is one of them. Dilys Price: Yes, Norman. So, apologize to Jayanti right now. Norman Price: Sorry, Jayanti. I didn't mean any offence. Jayanti: That's alright, Norman. I don't blame my village for believing in the legend. Marco Polo: There must be another way to stop that tiger. Station Officer Steele: Haven't you try trapping it or something? Jayanti: The traps we set for regular tigers don't work with this white tiger. He's different, he's bigger. Smarter. Chris Kratt: Whoa. Looks like it's going to be hard to catch that tiger. Martin Kratt: It sure would. We've gotta step it up, dude. Marco Polo: Then we just gotta build a smarter trap. Luigi Bellini: (mouth full) Bigger too. Don't forget bigger. Brock: And one that it doesn't suspect a thing. Raven Queen: And try not to talk with your mouth full, Luigi. Luigi Bellini: (swallows) Sorry. facepalms Jayanti: I agree and I had some ideas but no one would listen. Mowgli: Sorry to hear that. Jayanti: I only wish my family would believe. Shi La Won: Then make them believe! Jayanti gets up and walked away Shi La Won: (sighs) Nothing we say is going to make them let Fu Fu go. Spike: They really think that Fu Fu is their savior and won't listen to reason. Ranjan: If only there's another bat to take his place. Shanti: Yeah. Though I prefer not to run into them again after my experience with them when we're looking for Mowgli. Marco Polo: We just have to show them that hoping Fu Fu will save them is not a good idea. Shi La Won: I'm done arguing. I'm going to sleep. went off to one of the huts. Luigi snatches Marco's food and stuff them in his mouth unnoticed before Marco look back to see his plate empty Marco Polo: (gasps) Luigi Bellini: I, uh, save you guys some. Connor Lacey: Luigi, you need to stop snatching other people's food. Koki: Even Jimmy doesn't do that. Jimmy Z: Yeah. I don't snatch all the food back in the Tortuga. Your mother will be cross if she finds out about it when we get back to Venice. Luigi Bellini: Oh, sorry, Marco. Mowgli: I better tell Baloo, Bagheera and Louie about this. I'II be right back. walk off to tell the animals Aviva Corcovado: (looking at Shi La's hut with concern) I hope that Shi La is alright. Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure that she'll be fine, Aviva. I hope. Ash Ketchum: We might as well turn in for the night. Pikachu: Pika. Penny Morris: Good idea, Ash. Irelanders: (sighs) scene changes to night. Shi La crept out of her hut and tip toed over to Fu Fu very quietly while looking to make sure she's not spotted. Fu Fu wakes up and chitters happily to see her Fu Fu: (chitters) Shi La Won: Shh. I miss you too, Fu Fu. Let's get you out of here. starts to try to untie the rope around Fu Fu's neck, though Fu Fu moves a bit Shi La Won: Stay still. Fu saw a plate of food on a tree stump nearby and inch a bit to get to it Shi La Won: Fu Fu, stop it. Fu Fu break free of Shi La's grip and sped to the plate, knocking it over to the ground with a bang. Padma move aside the curtain, hearing the noise. Marco, Luigi and the Irelanders run out to see what's going on Marco Polo: Uh-oh. La is about to resume untying Fu Fu when Adi appears, shining a torch on her Shi La Won: (gasps) Adi: Well, well, stealing the Great Bat Defender I see. Shi La Won: You stole him from me first! Pinkie Pie: Yeah! You're so lost in your delusions that you don't see that Fu Fu belongs to her! Padma: I'm sorry but he cannot leave. He must face the white tiger. That is his destiny. Aviva Corcovado: Fu Fu has no destiny! He's only a little bat. He won't stand a chance against a fearsome predator like the white tiger! He'll get himself killed! Adi: Now can we send them away, Mother? Shi La Won: I'II save you, Fu Fu! I promise. Fu sadly chitters and tries to fly to her but the rope around his neck pulls him back. Then Marco has an idea Marco Polo: Wait! If my friends and I captured the tiger, would you let Fu Fu go? Irelanders: Yeah. Adi: You? (laughs) What kind of magic trap are you gonna to use to catch that tiger? Jayanti: (snarls in irritation) We don't need a magic trap, Adi. Just a smarter one. Adi: Whose side are you on, Jayanti? Padma: (getting between Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts